Crimson and Azure
by LabEmerald
Summary: Just a small fanfic of how our two space love birds met and formed the amazing fusion we know today! Wanted this done before I watched "The Answer"! TRIGGER WARNING: implied force-fusion and emotional abuse.
1. The Oracle and The Soldier

Author Notes:

 **! Trigger Warning !**

 **Parts of this Fanfiction may cause extreme distress and symptoms of PTSD or depression if you experienced physical abuse, mental abuse, emotional abuse and/or sexual abuse such as sexual assault of any kind.**

*** _DISCLAIMER_ : I do not own Steven Universe, nor do I have any connection with Rebecca Sugar or the Steven Crewniverse in anyway, if some elements in this fanfic are or become canon it is purely coincidence. ***

** I promised myself to publish this online BEFORE watching the fourth Steven Bomb. **

I want to get this published before the episode airs but I might be a bit late, whoops, well that's what happens when you are a procrastinating college kid.

I had this idea in my mind for MONTHS about how Ruby and Sapphire meet and how they formed Garnet. So I wanted to get this written before the first Steven Bomb of the year starts; I apologize if it seems rushed, most of this was crammed in my head for months and it is in fragments so I am trying to fill it in as much as I can with little time I have. HOPEFULLY, I get some more ideas to fill in the breaks in this fanfic. But until then this kind of looks like spouts of poetry haha!

I have this headcanon that gems only call their home planet "Homeworld" when they are not on said planet. But I don't know what name to give their home planet. So Homeworld it is!

Also, here is my headcanon information on the time. Gems do not experience the same concept of time as we do, but it is hard to convey this.

Revolution: Approximately 450 Earth years equals 1 Homeworld year. (164,250 Earth days = 1 Homeworld day)

One rotation (24 Earth hours) takes 3,942,000 Earth hours to complete a rotation around their Sun (not ours, though I am basing our rotation to calculate theirs)

So there is 3,942,000 (Earth) hours in one Homeworld day.

I know, very staggering numbers. All you really got to know is that these beings have a different sense of time as we do.

* * *

Small gems like Ruby are viewed as expendable soldiers, being considered defective by society helped along this view and her way of life. But on the battle field she was a force to be reckon with: while on expeditions to colonize planets, having small gems like Ruby on the battle front will make the opposing force let down their guard but what they don't know is how big of a punch a Ruby's fury can deal out.

Today, there were no battles or expeditions. In fact, Ruby figured there wouldn't be any for at least another revolution or two. Homeworld have more than enough colonies and all military bases seem to be pretty stable for the most part. In the midst of Ruby finally getting to take it easy, she feels a coldness, opening her vision spheres to a shadow loaming over her, she stiffened and nearly jumped when she heard a loud, harsh voice. "Hey, pebble, you need to come with me." It was a Jasper, more on small side for a regular Jasper, but no other gem would seem to take orders from her, so she moved on to the next best thing: smaller gems means lower rank.

"M..Me?" Ruby jumped in surprise.

The large gem grunted, "Did I stutter?"

Ruby was up on her feet at attention, "Nno, sir!"

The Jasper gave a smug grin, "That's right, YOU stuttered!"

The two were walking side by side for a while until the banded Jasper spoke in a surprisingly hushed tone, "I was ordered to go into Blue Diamond territory and try to convince a much smaller gem to switch loyalty to Yellow Diamond."

"I don't understand why they do not sent a bigger gem, but maybe seeing a much smaller gem with me might persuade the other to consider joining." The yellow Jasper didn't dare to look at Ruby; it was obvious to Ruby that she was insecure about her size.

Ruby was still confused as to why Yellow Diamond officials wanted another tiny gem to join their ranks, but Ruby was made to follow orders no matter how crazy.

The Jasper sighed in relief when they spotted a warp pad, "Aaah, this will take us straight to her quarters."

Sapphires are a rare gem nowadays, because of the high risk of force fusions a lot of Sapphire's die while trying to fight back a much bigger gem. Sapphires are the only societal defective gems that others spend the most energy trying to fuse with, because of their rare abilities. This particular Sapphire is the most prized of all, because of her clairvoyance. This ability is envied by other Diamond military officials, much to Sapphire's dismay this means, a lot of big gems like Quartz and Chalcedonies such as Jaspers.

No one wanted to fuse with other defective gems such as Ruby unless militarily necessary; this has happened more than once for one Ruby in particular and has had her soul crush soon after she was forced to unfuse; once unfused she would get degraded and yelled at and each gem she fused with vowed to never fuse with her again. Ruby loved being fused more than anything in the universe, big, strong, unstoppable, stable…or at least more stable than any Ruby can be; these were all things Ruby and a lot of other defective gems rarely or never get to experience. But fusing with a Sapphire…Ruby didn't know but she wanted to, however, Sapphire are extremely selective on who they fuse with. Ruby knew she was strong enough to easily overpower a Sapphire, nevertheless Ruby wanted to know her even if it meant never being able to fuse with her or anyone else again.

The brown striped Jasper was having a hard time convincing the little blue gem with words, not surprising since Jaspers are known for their actions not for what they say.

Ruby saw the Jasper grab the Sapphire by the wrist, revealing her gem to the Jasper, Ruby gasped.

This can't be good.

"I was told to use any means necessary to get you to Quartzite!" A yellowed gem began to glow on the Jasper's front shoulder.

The Sapphire looked calm, then suddenly the Jasper was howling in pain; her hand on her gemmed shoulder.

Ruby caught a glimpse of dagger-like icicles protruding out of the Sapphire's knuckles, she must have scraped the other gem.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-!" The Jasper lunged and tackled the Sapphire onto the ground, pinning her down. The Jasper's gem was now pulsating light and furious.

Ruby teared up, "STOP!"

The Jasper stopped abruptly and slowly turned her head toward the red gem.

"Listen, if you don't want to join, that's fine!" Ruby rushed.

"No! It's not!" The banded one wildly shouted.

"G-get off of her!" Ruby yelled, closing her eyes, "Ther-there's got to be another way!"

The yellow one laughed manically, "There is no other way! This is the nature of a Sapphire!"

The Jasper put pressure on the bottoming gem, rubbing to cause heat to rise in the other gem, "Yeeeah, you like that, don't cha?"

"You little piece of-AAAH!" The Jasper was on the floor, knocked of the Sapphire with a blow to the head.

The large gem looked at Ruby with bewilderment. "WHAT. IN. The..ee."

The little gem was heated with rage, with her gauntlet summoned for battle.

Sensing a terrible end, the Sapphire stood calmly, "Enough, I will go."

"Wai, what?" The Ruby, still in her fury, but flabbergasted.

"As long as there is so fighting, I will convert to Yellow Diamond's side in peace." The Sapphire negotiated in an even tone.

The Jasper grunted in agony, "About time!" Ruby shot her a death glare. The Jasper frowned angrily.

\- 3 years later -

The oracle gem was successfully reinstated as a Yellow Diamond subject, thanks to the yellow and brown Jasper's plan. It seemed that having Ruby around pushed the little blue gem to see their way. In the years that passed, they often ordered the psychic gem with the little berserker, to make the transition between two loyalties more comfortable. Ruby finally gained the courage to ask, "You were more than capable of defending yourself, but did you let that Jasper have her way with you?"

"I could not see your future, but I could see you were willing to die for another; so I took the chance for you to show me in the present." The Sapphire flatly said. "And you've been around me enough to call me Sapphire."

Ruby froze, trying to high the blush that was creeping. "So that was your plan all along?"

"Well, I planned to have shattered the Jasper, but then I saw you and found a more peaceful solution."

Ruby shuttered at Sapphire's cold take on the issue. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Later on that day, Ruby and Sapphire went to their separate quarters, on her way she spotted a few gems looking at the board of new rulings. It has been 5 years since the last ruling, so the little soldier went to check it out.

Some gems left when they saw Ruby, but one fairly tall gem remained.

The ruling was about fusion, fusion was now prohibited and deemed illegal in the eyes of the government beginning immediately.

"I never thought I would live to see this." Stated the other gem.

Ruby glanced wide eyed at the stranger, 'Why are they speaking it me?'

Ruby looked around, it was just the two of them.

"It's a real shame." The gem continued.

They were Blue Diamond loyalty, a higher ranking than any other front-line soldier.

"Wait, so what about fusion in the military?" Ruby asked in a hushed tone.

"That will no longer be needed." The gem was a Blue Topaz, one of the last of their kind on Homeworld. "Maybe it hasn't reached the lower ranking gems yet, but, Homeworld has successfully colonized many planets with even more Kindergartens. Kindergartens that are growing many Quartz gems. So fusion will not only be needed, but very frowned upon; even a slap in the face to the Diamond Society. Already having big enough gems ready to battle is much more effective than having to stop and fuse, leaving you vulnerable on the battlefield. Unfortunately, that also means gems like you are no longer essential to our military advances. I suggest looking into a new career, Ruby. We are in the beginning of a new era."

Ruby was silent for the most part. "…but what about light partners?"

Topaz was silent for several seconds then spoke in a quiet but grave tone, "Every gem should make sure never to show affection out in the open, best to keep such affairs in the secret." "Don't fall for anyone, Ruby, especially in times like these."

Ruby's vision spheres amplified "I….it's too late…"

The Topaz pierced right through Ruby with her vision spheres, but calmly whispered, "Best to keep that to yourself little gem."

\- the following day -

"Ruby?" Sapphire inquired with slight concern. "Ruby."

"Hmm?" Ruby snapped out of her trance.

"What are you thinking?" Sapphire asked.

"Can't you read minds?" Ruby perplexed.

"Not yours I can't." Sapphire stated.

"Really?" Ruby was in shock but too bored to really care.

"I was sent to inform you of a task that has been given to us." Sapphire went straight to business.

"Again?" Ruby seemed annoyed and it annoyed Sapphire that she could not see their future when she is with a particular small red gem.

The tiny clairvoyant slightly nodded, "There is rumor of an underground society deep underneath Homeworld where gems fuse like it's conversation." 'Although true fusion IS conversation.' Sapphire told herself. "We were instructed to sneak underground and find this place and report back to the Diamond Base as soon as we can."

"I assume you got a plan to get up underground without a sound?" Ruby knew drills were the only way deep under the surface but drills can also wake up the entire Diamond Society not to mention any gems underground.

Sapphire smiled a bit, "Of course."

Sapphire lead Ruby through a network of tunnels, going deeper and deeper towards Homeworld's core. "How do you know of this route?" Ruby questioned. "Shhh…." Sapphire hushed, "We need to be as quiet as possible."

"Do you hear that?" Ruby heard….music? And rhythms coming from all around them.

"This way." Sapphire directed to the left tunnel. Sneaking passed the grated fence to a frenzy of moving bodies and different rhythmic sounds.

Ruby couldn't believe her eyes, "Holy Diamond…." She whispered.

"We need to find someone we recognize back on the surface so they can be questioned later." Sapphire directed.

"Ye…yeah." Ruby hesitated.

Ruby saw fusions dancing by themselves, gems in the midst of fusion, fusions dancing with other fusions, it was overwhelmingly beautiful to Ruby's vision spheres. But she was ordered to prevent anything like this from happening again. Like Blue Topaz said, it's a new era.

Ruby was right behind Sapphire…she was heating up from all the energy in the room and wanted to sweep the gem in front of her off her feet…then they stopped moving. "What's wrong?"

"I can't seem to get around this crowd." Sapphire stated in slight frustration.

Ruby made her move, turning Sapphire around to face her and took a blue ungemmed hand with her's.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Sapphire asked in a slight panic.

"If we can't walk around them, we dance through them." Ruby suggested. "Unless you have a better plan in mind."

"No, let's try your strategy." Sapphire flatly stated.

As they moved like liquid through the crowd, trying to see if they recognized any gem in the crowd, Ruby had a hard time keeping her eyes of the gem in her arms and an even harder time keeping her heat in check.

Sapphire turned to look at Ruby with that signature stoic expression.

Ruby knew she could sense her heat building, "Sorry, I am a naturally heated gem and I absorb energy around me."

"I know, I am just a bit concerned. Maybe we should not have gone this route." Sapphire admitted.

"N-no! I am alright!" Ruby shook her head a little too quickly.

Sapphire felt like stopping before they got out of hand but that would draw attention to them both.

Sapphire make herself colder to cool her partner down.

When the cool sensation reached her gem, Ruby whined in muffled pleasure. Hoping the other won't hear.

Unfortunately, this made the hotter gem put out even more heat and it was starting to affect Sapphire as well as she decreased her temperature even lower. Ice flakes were forming on her and Ruby but quickly evaporated into steam on the red one's skin. There was no stopping them now. They were spinning in small circles, in uncontrollable laughter, faces almost touching, there was an intense light between them.

Then they stopped…or rather stopped as a ….fusion?!

"Wha wha….?" Ruby made the fusion mutter.

"Whoo! What a good looking gem!" Ruby and Sapphire's fusion turned quickly towards the hollering.

It was another fusion. "May I suggest another?" The fusion questioned in a sultry tone.

Ruby and Sapphire's fusion became uneasy and took a step back, "Ummm."

"Oh, come on, what's the matter?" the other fusion started to mock.

"I…I don't feel like fusing with you." Sapphire took over but Ruby was getting mad.

"Oh? Wait, who are you?" the offensive fusion probed.

"I….eh…" Sapphire and Ruby's fusion was at a loss for words.

"O-oh dear!" the other fusion mused, "This, this is your first time!" the fusion laughed a bit. "Well? EVERY gem has a name hun."

"I…I'm Garnet." Ruby and Sapphire's fusion became more confident and much to their relief, figured out their fusion's name.

"Garnet?" the other fusion seemed a bit surprised "I'm Andalusite."

Andalusite continued to stare at Garnet's form "I can tell you are just starting to get comfortable in your own skin; I will leave you to that, enjoy yourself while you can, Garnet."

Garnet was becoming more and more aware of her surroundings, whatever the objective was, failed and she needed to get out of the crowd.

Jumping and moving in the crowd was easier than she expected and found an empty corner, she slid down to sit. She had to collect her thoughts.

She was two gems, but had her own conscience, she felt like her own gem…and yet two separate gems…but together…to form her. It was all overwhelming. She could still feel the energy in the room but she had enough energy within herself to keep her more than satisfied.

"I want to stay like this, but somehow I know I can't. Why?" Garnet was talking to herself.

She felt so many things at once, anger, sadness, joy, rage, melancholy.

She closed her vision spheres and put her hands on her face. Wait…th-three vision spheres?

'Why do I have three? Did two of our eyes merge?' Ruby thought. 'Sapphire, how many eyes do you have?'

Suddenly there was an incredible crash, all of the sudden dirt and bits of ground. Unable to see with vision spheres, Sapphire knew exactly what was happening. 'It's Yellow Diamond's militia, we need to unfuse and get out of here!' Sapphire immediately unfused. Both of them were just starting to regain their own consciousness but Ruby felt her hands intertwine with small cold ones and being projected at a fast speed.

"Aaaah! Stop!" Ruby yelled in terror.

"Ruby, shhh! We need to get out of here or we will get crushed!" Sapphire was more in a panic now, this was the first time Ruby ever seen her in this state.

Ruby nodded in understanding, "Okay, lead the way."

Once at the surface they reported back to the Diamond Base and said that Yellow Diamond's forces arrived shortly after they left, a lie, but Sapphire was great at giving a straight face while saying or doing anything. Their infiltration could have been heard for miles on the surface; Yellow Diamond's forces got a hold of a drill, probably one from what they use to colonize other planets to create a hole so soldiers could either destroy or capture gems, the ground they drill at however, was not stable and probably caused causalities on Yellow Diamond's side.


	2. Revolutions and Realizations

In the days to come there were public cases in Yellow Diamond's court, so everyone in her militia had to be present.

The gems were already found guilty and were sent to Yellow Diamond for word on their punishment. The first court case since the new rulings were two of the several gems that were caught in fusion in the underground society.

It was a Topaz and a Tourmaline.

The Topaz just looked at Ruby with what little life was in her eyes, but not long as to draw attention towards the Ruby and her companion.

Ruby gasped with widened eyes in pure shock.

"What is wrong?" Sapphire inquired with calming concern.

Ruby saw that the Topaz being convicted was the very one that spoke to her when the reports were posted.

Chief Warrant Citrine's harsh voice filled the court, "Corporal Blue Topaz of the Blue Diamond loyalty and First Lieutenant Sunset Tourmaline of Yellow Diamond loyalty, stand guilty of public indecency and crimes again the government, punishment for such crimes results in the crushing of the Gems' life information system until converted into star dust; you will be striped of your ranks."

"Any last comments to the court before we shatter you two into pieces?"

Ruby winced but no one noticed. This could have easily been them in they're place.

"Yes, I wished to be shattered with my light partner," everyone gasped, "at least give me this final request, at least I die knowing I am not alone instead of living a pathetic long and miserable life knowing I will always be alone." Silence filled the crowded court room from the obvious jab at Yellow Diamond.

The entire court focused their vision spheres on Homeworld's fearless leader, inside she was fuming but looked completely calm but yet a bit annoyed, she grunted in disgust "Uck! Fine, just get this space junk out of my sight!" Most of the court room roared of laughter.

Ruby felt sick. So this is what her home planet has come to. This was their reality.

Sapphire followed Ruby to her quarters in silence. Ruby would have questioned the other gem but she was so conflicted to say anything.

"Ruby" Sapphire started, "Ruby, I know how you are feeling."

"Do you?!" Ruby turned abruptly with tears in her eyes, "I spoke to that Topaz when the rulings were posted! I was so scared, Sapphire, I was scared for myself, and I was terrified for us when we were underground, when we fused, it felt like nothing I've felt before. I've fused with so many other gems, Sapphire, all despise now. Yet you are still here. You are so calm, it's like you have no emotions at all, it doesn't feel like you know what I am feeling at all!"

"Ruby," Sapphire said with concern.

Ruby's eyes were closed, trying to control her emotions, she felt small cool hands on either side of her face. "I know." She heard the other one say.

Ruby opened her eyes, she froze completely when she noticed that Sapphire's lips were almost on her own.

"Ss-Sapphire?" Ruby stumbled. She felt herself becoming weak.

Then she felt it.

She felt those cool, angelic lips on her own.

Ruby felt like this wasn't reality. So she enjoyed it while she could.

Ruby parted the other's lips with her own and cautiously probed her tongue into the other's mouth.

Ruby caressed her blue angel, one hand on her waist and the other steading her face so she could get closer.

Ruby let go of her temperature control and the kisses became passionate.

Sapphire began to move backwards, ending the kiss.

Sapphire took the hand that was on her face and placed it on her waist as she backed into a wall.

Ruby smirked with half lidded eyes.

"I want to know you completely," the angel said, "I want our light as one."

That was all Ruby needed. Her gem glowed without shame, immediately following a glowing blue gem.

Ruby started kissing the other's neck, which gave her an airy laugh and moaning sigh. Ruby smiled smugly. She stopped and eyed towards their garments.

Sapphire phased out of her clothes first as an invitation for Ruby to do the same. Ruby was without garments within a second.

Ruby wanted to kiss every inch of her physical form.

Ruby starting kissing down her angel's shoulder towards her gemmed hand, Sapphire's small and airy sounds were driving Ruby insane; once at her gem she stops for a second. Sapphire whines and that was when Ruby planted a kiss on the blue gem.

"Aaah!" Sapphire sharply breathed a moan.

"Hmmmm," Ruby hummed; her own gemmed hand dangerously close to the other's, "are you ready?"

Ruby brushed Sapphire's hair aside so she can see her ey- Ruby froze and so did Sapphire.

Sapphire's one eye widened.

"Y…you" Ruby couldn't speak.

Sapphire sighed, their gems still faintly aglow.

'Oh my Goddess,' Ruby though, 'She is just as defective as me!'

"You change your mind?" Sapphire questioned annoyingly.

"Are you kidding?!" Ruby shouted. "You are even more beautiful than I could have imagined!" Ruby kissed her forehead and her gem glowed brilliantly.

Sapphire giggled.

Ruby planted hot, random kisses on the blue one's chest.

"Mmmmm…" Sapphire was absorbing as much heat as Ruby put out, the sensations were driving her wild. "Mmh, please, Ruby." Sapphire pleaded.

Ruby was a brighter shade of red than normal, she looked into the other's vision sphere, "My pleasure."

With their gems at full brilliance, the two met, sealing the deal with interlocked fingers.

Neither one had to make a sound out loud, they were in each other's minds, taking in the other's light and making it their own. Every pulse brought intense pleasure to the other, as well as memories. This was the beauty of light merging or energy melding. It was once a way that two or more already compatible gems could create and maintain stable fusions with one other.

Ruby could feel herself melting and Sapphire taking in all her heat, both melding into one.

Ruby started to cry when she received memories of numerous force-fusions and the feelings accompanied with them. The feeling of being treated like a dirt clod and being taught that it was for the advancement of gemkind: a feeling Ruby knew all too well.

Similar happens came to Sapphire, countless of memories of all the gems Ruby had to fuse with in battle; although Ruby was more than willing and excited to fuse with another gem, those feelings were never reciprocated, in fact, the opposite reared its ugly head; beating after beating and words that could cut a gem in half was the result for Ruby fusing with anyone.

The two did this for hours; sharing memories, feelings, and making sure to give pleasure to the other.

The other's pleasure was their own.

The other's moans were echoing in the other's mind.

Unfortunately, no matter how long gems meld, there is no release. If there was a way for gems to do this for eternity by Goddess they would do so. But there was a whole universe to conquer, so after every memory was shared and the two became one. They both slowly came down from their highs of the ritual and regained their own light and consciousness.

Back in the physical world it came to their attention that they were laying on the ground with their bodies intermingled, with satisfied looks plastered on their faces.

\- one week later -

Several revolutions completed since the "underground disaster", and Pink Diamond announced a special court event. Which was a bit suspicious considered she hasn't had a "special" event since Yellow Diamond came into dominance over Homeworld. And with the new ruling still in place, gems cannot be too careful.

Music filled the empty ballroom floor, there was some clamoring here and their but no one budged.

Agonizing moments later, Pink Diamond and her gem-servant, a Pearl, walked elegantly into the middle of the room and started to dance what could have been described as a very slowed down fusion dance, loving but unassuming (similar to a mix of a slow waltz and those sappy slow dances) two and sometimes by threes, gems started to dance around the two.

"What in Uyotri are they doing?!" Ruby whispered to Sapphire in panic.

"Everyone is safe in the presence of another diamond, you know that, Ruby." Sapphire stating the obvious.

"Yeah, but Yellow Diamond is the head of the Diamond Society, doesn't her rulings trump all the others?" Ruby puzzled.

"The rules never said anything about dancing, just fusing and public affection that could lead to fusion. They never stated anything about just having fun." The blue one clarified.

The little red soldier just grunted uncomfortably. She knew what her oracle friend said was true. And even though Ruby saw obvious passion in others' dances, a diamond's palace is a private estate, therefore not defined as within the public sphere. But Ruby would be lying if she said she was not uneasy at the fact that fusion may happen and word of said fusion won't get out.

"Ruby-" "Ruby! Sapphire!" Sapphire got cut off by a familiar authoritarian voice; which caused Ruby to jump.

"Oh. Pink Diamond." Sapphire smoothly transitioned into a small curtsy type bow.

Ruby bowed like a robot in a quick 65 degree angle.

"I am thrilled you came!" The Diamond's luscious pink curls bounced in excitement.

"Here I thought, Yellow Diamond loyalty would be caught dead in my presence." The Diamond continued, her Pearl giving each one of them a glare of unamusement.

Ruby became even more uneasy, "O-oh! We would never miss one of your extravagant events, ri-right Sapphire?"

Sapphire bowed her head in agreement towards the Diamond.

"Oh, how sweet of you, but I would hardly call it extravagant", the Diamond monarch explained, "I wanted 'fun' to be the main theme so I just had my loyalty set up something more simple; the extravagant are all up to the guests."

Ruby was dumbfounded. "Wh-wha?"

The big pink gem smiled, "I know Yellow Diamond's recent rulings have given everyone a good reason to be extra cautious, and all that pent up stress can crack a Gem, so I am showing everyone that they can still have a great time."

"I hope you two can shake all that stress out of your information systems and start fresh in the morning!" The big beautiful one somewhat yelled as she walked away. "Come on, Pearl."

The Pearl walked away behind her master, but not before giving the two smaller gems a dreadful glare.

After the two were out of sight, Ruby shivered, "Her Pearl is a cold one, that's for sure."

"She is just doing her job." Sapphire defended stoically.

Ruby just looked at Sapphire…"What?"

Ruby gave a small jump, "Nu-nothing! Sooo, does this mean we can dance?"

Sapphire turned to fully look at Ruby, then offered the red one her hand.

Ruby tried to contain her excitement but smiled like a dork. Sapphire chuckled.

On the floor, Ruby was a bit clumsy from nervousness but once Sapphire took up some of the slack in the lead, she became more confident. Within a couple minutes, the two went from a slow waltz arm lengths apart to a close encountered, slowed foxtrot. The movements became very sensual, and a few gems were staring but the small red and blue gems felt like they were the only ones in the room. Crimson on azure, useless pants fill what little space was between them, the heat is building, and to Ruby she felt like she might blow up. More gems are staring. Ruby's gem starts to glow faintly, luckily her hand was occupied on Sapphire's waist; Sapphire immediately felt the heat radiating from the red one's gem and snapped out of their sensual daze. Sapphire rested her head on Ruby's shoulder so she can whisper to her dance partner without other's listening in, "Ruby, stop." Ruby stopped abruptly, but Sapphire smoothly lead the other gem into an elegant dip to finish up their dance.

After facing one another in normal circumstances, Sapphire whispered once more, "Don't look at anyone else; follow me." Ruby gave a confused expression but could not do anything else because Sapphire was pulling her way from the crowd.

All the other gems ignored the couple now that they were out of the horde.

"Sapphire, I-!" "Shhh!" the blue one silenced the other, "Don't draw attention to the matter."

"But, Sapphire, we should tal-" "No!" Sapphire whispers a yell, "…at least, not here."

Ruby was pacing in her quarters while thinking intensely. "Ruby." Sapphire wanted to calm her partner down but knew it futile.

"I-I can't believe Pink Diamond!" Ruby was getting angry with frustration, "I am so confused now!"

Sapphire suddenly got in front of her little red ball of fury.

Ruby immediately stopped, frowning in anger at Sapphire. And then started to tear up.

"Ruby!" Sapphire hugged her little soldier.

"I-I just want things to be the way they were, before Yellow Diamond, before the ruling, before…" Ruby stopped.

"Before you met me?" Sapphire continued.

"I-I wasn't gunna say that, Sapphy!" Ruby defended.

Sapphire giggled at her new nickname, "I know, but if those events didn't take place, we would not have fused otherwise and know this feeling we have now." Sapphire put her hands on either side of her little devil's face, "I know it's scary now, but we can fight this."

Ruby's expression became bewildered, "H-how?"

"Yellow Diamond might be the most powerful gem among us, but I don't think we are on the right side of history." Sapphire explained.

"Who-who do you suggest w-we switch loyalties to?" Ruby's heat was dissipating.

"I am not 100 percent sure, but we will in time." Sapphire reassured.

\- two years later -

Sure enough, every Diamond's militia was summoned to a planet that recently formed, filled to the crust with supremely fertile soil, rich in minerals.

This new planet's inhabitants was making things a little difficult, all of them usually do, but one militia usually does the trick in securing the planet.

The inhabitants were smaller than most of the gems, but some almost tripled in her height. They looked similar to their own physical forms. They call themselves Humans. They were large in number and not going down without a fight. Admirable but stupid in a gem's point of view. Even with all of the Diamond Society's soldiers on the field, the Humans did not show any fear and stood their ground.

This planet's capture became a longer ordeal than any gem though was possible. The Humans were very primitive but were a quick study, they figured out most of our strategies and found out our gems are what keeps our bodies in physical forms.

A shocking turn of events happened however, when Blue Diamond's forces left the planet without notice and Pink Diamond's forces were rebelling, siding with the Humans; using fusion against Yellow Diamond's Quartz and Chalcedonies.

Never has any gem witnessed such happenings.

After almost a month of battling, Ruby and Sapphire got to have some peace and quiet to themselves. The Humans retreated sometimes when the Sun was not in their sights.

Sapphire was the first to speak: "Do you recall how we became gems in the first place?"

"Of course." Ruby stated.

"Many gems, don't know, or don't care to remember anymore." Sapphire continued,

"We were once separate from the world we lived on, we were told to cherish it, treat it like a living creature; millennia after millennia it never once occurred to us that it **was** , indeed a living presence; breathing the air we breathed, drinking the water we drank. We took it for granted. It warned us, we ignored its cries, then, it fought back. We became the ground that we stood on, we became the death we wrought, we no longer need to breathe the air that was once ours, water was no longer necessary for survival, and our release was no longer sweet; but a crushing, splattering end. We deserved this. We try to reconnect with our planet by fusing with each other. It gave us peace, it made us feel powerful, and it gave us life. But we managed squander that. Don't you see, that is what Pink Diamond sees in THIS planet? She says it looks so much like our own back when it first formed, the inhabitants on this planet need protection from invaders like us, and the guidance of foresight they do not possess. Whether we live or die, I want it to be with you, fighting for what we have been fighting for all our lives….life. Ruby, will you fuse with me and never part?"

Ruby's vision spheres were no longer functioning, she could not see for the liquid that seeped from them, "Of course!"

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

Author Notes:

Well, this was my first fanfiction in over five years, but I think it turned out all right. Uyotri is just a random made up name I gave the galaxy they are in.

I forgot how soddy FF's formatting is. My work was all neat and formatted with intents and lines to separate scenes but once my story got published those all disappeared so I will be fixing those as I see them.

Do not talk to me about being triggered. I do apologize if you think you could handle it but I am not a professional! You need to call someone you can trust and talk to them!


End file.
